


No glory in war

by LadyBardock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood and Gore, Childbirth, Dain in an ass, Death, F/M, M/M, Medical Procedures, Peace, Serious Injuries, Thorin is bat crazy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Being a field medic was Kili's nightmare, not that he had a choice. He was just a slave, and this was his job, but every following battlefield made him wonder about life and death. In the brutality of war he found a tiny spark of hope, warm arms embracing him tight giving a promise for the future...





	1. Chapter 1

The battlefield carried little glory, it was all blood and sweat. After even the most glorious battles there were countless injured. Countless taken captive, and countless dead on both sides. War was death and nothing more. Homes burnt down, crops ruined, food stolen or taken with force. Civilians killed, the frontline bringing nothing but death.

Every single time he gazed at the scrimmage his heart was filled with pain. So much senseless death over some bizarre political issues. So many families without a father or brother, or husband. So many widows crying and children orphaned. So much sheer physical pain. Blood and severed limbs. The royal red adorning the ground.

In those moment he mused about life. What was life worth. As much as he felt his life was pointless struggle, trying to save those injured, trying to bring comfort to those dying. It was bitter path of pain. He wished he took the job as a cook when he had the chance. But he wanted to be useful, and everyone kept saying the job at the medical ward was easier. Easier his ass. Nothing was easy about guts spilling from someone’s stomach. Nothing was easy when you had to sow the holes and pray they wouldn’t get infected.

“We have to move, the army is getting ready to depart.” Nori’s grim voice seemed hollow. There were still countless bodies on the battlefield. The medics had to manage both the injured and the dead. And they had to depart with the army, sometimes not having even a night’s sleep.

The worst job was burying the dead, or transporting their dead back home. Sometimes the captives, now slaves, would be forced to dig graves for their comrades. And sometimes they were killed over the graves and thrown in. It all depended how much food the army had.

Kili had seen six wars in his short life. The first at the age of barely eleven, when as a young apprentice he was taken to help the injured. And he regretted his choice ever since. Not that he had a choice anymore, he was a slave, his rank low and disrespected.

He saw Nori rush to his brother Ori making sure the last bodies on the battlefield were really dead. Kili joined them, assessing the wounds and checking the breath and pulse. They marked their soldiers so the graveyard crew knew who to bury and who to send back home.

“We’ve got a live one!” Ori cried and both Kili and Nori rushed to his side.

The man was in horrible condition an axe in his head, but his breathing was stable and he had a pulse.

“What a tough mother fucker...” Nori assessed the wound quickly. “Do you think he’ll make it?”

“Let’s wait and see...” Kili pulled out antiseptic medicine from his bag and began cleaning the severe wound.

When they finally dragged the injured soldier back to the medical tent, Kili felt drained. It took several more hours before he could finally rest in the cramped tent they had, right next to Ori and Nori.

He had no idea how long he slept, but the trumpets signalling packing sounded way too early for his taste.

“Come on we need to move...” Ori scolded him as they quickly packed the medical tent, supplies and equipment.

“Good job last night with the alpha with the axe in his head.” Oin praised all three of them. “We sent him back home and his condition is stable.”

“We were just doing our duty.” Kili didn’t want any praise.

“Keep it up.” Oin replied curtly. “We have another battle in front of us and I pray it won’t be today or tomorrow.”

“I’ll pray to that too.” Nori nodded. The four of them slowly folded their hands and the older omega chanted a prayer for both a peaceful ending of the war and the miraculously saved injured man.

The trumpet sounded again.

“The army is walking out.” Ori was grim.

“We must hurry.” Oin nodded and pointed to the supplies. They had four carts pulled by oxen and they had to get everything packed to follow the soldiers.

Another day, another long walk on foot following the carts with supplies. Another night between Ori and Nori. In safety. The biggest fear of any omega slave was having face to face contacts with alphas. The supporting staff, medics, provision officers, cooks, the graveyard crew and suppliers all had one problem. In the eyes of many alphas they were just fuckable omegas. Whores.

Staying away was safer, but even those injured tried to flirt and sway the omegas to serve them in ways Kili and his friends refused.

“Will this war ever end?” The tiny Ori whispered against his back.

“It will, but a new one will start.” Kili made him realise.

“And yet another one. This age is the age of wars.” Nori added.

“When I get home... I’m going to find an alpha.” Ori admitted. “I don’t want to see anymore death.”

“What would that change? You’re hoping someone will buy you out?” Nori hissed.

“You can start here, most of the prominent alphas are on the frontline.” Kili informed him.

“You’re absolutely right!” Ori seemed joyful.

“Stop filling his head with crazy ideas...” Nori just growled.

From that day Ori began scouting the alphas for someone unbounded, emotionally stable, and not a halfwit. He treated it as if it was a mission, and Kili and Nori weren’t eager to listen to him listing the qualities or vices of the huge number of alphas surrounding them.

Nori was grim, the idea repulsive to him. Kili knew his story well, he began his youth as a slave of pleasure of some officer, and after suffering severe wounds and having scars he was discarded. He wasn’t born to be a medic, but he was smart and resourceful, and if needed he knew how to use knives better than many alphas.

“We need to set up a tent over the carts, it’s going to rain.” Oin told them as they stopped.

“That means there is going to be a battle...” Nori summed up.

“Just what we need, a battle in mud and rain.” Kili gazed at the dark heavy sky.

“We have to deal with what Mahal throws our way!” Oin told them firmly.

“We will.” Nori inhaled and reached for the cloth securing the cart.

After setting up the infirmary, securing all the supplies, they finally got a chance to set up their own tent in the crowded slave quarters.

“There is going to be a grand battle tonight...” Vaso, one of the supply slaves told them in whisper. “Moli heard that the alphas were talking about a huge army coming our way.”

“Just fucking great!” Nori looked at the dark sky.

“I don’t want to be in your shoes later...” Jacon, one of the cooks, admitted. The battlefield covered in blood and bodies and add to that mud and rain.

“Neither do I.” Kili was grim. It was going to be a very difficult night.

“Those idiots will probably start the battle at night.” Ori concluded.

“They always do.” Jacon passed him a jug with hot tea.

And they did. The sound of trumpets and cries of the battlefield, reached the small support settlement in the dead of night, putting everyone on their feet. Soon the first dead and injured were dragged to the infirmary. It was the worst night ever.

\-------

Fili spend the whole afternoon listening to his father fighting with Dain again. The advisors Balin, Gloin and Dwalin, seemed worried. He had no idea when the argument with Thranduil turned into a bloody war. In the last years his father was acting irrational. The last years full of conflicts and wars. As much as Fili understood some relations were difficult, on the other hand in each war they were losing hundreds of soldiers, resources and land. All this went way too far, and seeing his father blinded and enraged, made Fili realised things were out of control. Dain was railing him up even more. Balin seemed really devastated with the battle plan, he was trying to make him see reason. But there was no reason in senseless killing and leading their army to their doom.

“We will attack in the dead of night, they won’t stand a chance!” Thorin didn’t listen to anyone.

“They won’t know who hit them!” Dain seemed too eager to go into battle again.

Fili shared worried glares with Balin and Dwalin.

“I’ll be by your side.” Dwalin, his teacher and his father’s friend, assured him.

Balin inhaled deeply, and Fili could guess what the old advisor was thinking. This battle plan wasn’t a real plan, it was pure lunacy.

It was hell. Fili saw many battles, but this one was the worst. The heavy rain made the ground slippery and the heavy alphas in plate armour sank in the ground. It was pure slaughter, and more and more of their men were falling, the light Mirkwood soldiers seemed less affected by the weather and ground.

“To the King!” Dain yelled at the top of his lungs. And soon the royal guards rushed to Thorin’s side, but it was way too late.

“The King had fallen, LONG LIVE THE KING!” Dwalin yelled informing everyone who was in charge.

Fili just stood there stunned, his father was down on the ground. Blood covering his face. A medic trying to save him, but it was too late.

“Fall back!” Fili shouted his first order.

“Fall back, form ranks!” Dwalin repeated. Soon their soldiers obeyed, the other side also seemed chaotic. The battle had no result, both armies stepping back, devastated with the carpet of dead bodies.

“You need a medic!” Dwalin’s voice reached him.

Fili glanced at his arm, just then realising he had a cut going all along his arm and into his side.

Everything went blank in a split second.

\-------

When he woke his head hurt, just like his arm and side.

“I sent Balin to negotiate a truce.” Dwalin’s voice broke the haze.

“Good.” Fili inhaled with pain.

“Don’t move.” A calm voice scolded him. Fili saw a medic sitting on the floor next to his bed, only then realising the pain was different. He saw the tread in the medic’s hands, and realised the pain of being sown made him wake up.

The medic continued, he looked dead tired, but worked without pause.

“I’ll leave you in good hands, do you have any instructions?” Dwalin asked.

“I want to talk to Thranduil.” Fili demanded. “Will I be able to walk?”

The medic gazed at him. “It will hurt.” That was the only answer, and the calm black eyes went back to the wound.

It did hurt, the omega swiftly sowed the wound, later used some salve and bandaged it. “I’ll come back in a few hours to change the dressing.”

“Thank you.” Fili told the omega gently, he saw a shy nod. The omega looked dead tired.

“Did many people die?” He asked.

“Too many.” The omega growled and walked out.

Fili closed his eyes and thought about everything that happened. The battle, his father, the dead.

When Dwalin came back he saw his mentor grim.

“Is it true?” He asked.

“Thorin had no chance.” Dwalin inhaled.

“Dain, Gimli?” Fili asked.

“Both are fine.” Dwalin hissed.

“How many dead?” Fili asked slowly.

“Over five thousand.” Dwalin admitted. “Another two thousand wounded.”

“Tell Balin we need to make peace at any cost.” Fili told him.

“I’m not sure how the negotiations will go.” Dwalin spoke in a low tone.

“Thranduil will talk to me.” Fili hoped.

“You’ll be talking to his heir, Thranduil fell in battle yesterday as well.” Dwalin informed him.

Fili closed his eyes. With huge pain he got up, the stitches pulling badly. He walked around the camp, the number of people wounded was huge. But when he made it to the infirmary he saw more and more severe wounds. He saw his medic work frantically, his hands in blood as he was trying to sow the gut of some unlucky bastard. He eyed all the people who were suffering even more than him.

Later it was even worse. After walking to the battlefield he saw the sea of bodies. The lowest ranked servants were sorting the bodies, dividing the two armies again. With every single second his resolve was strengthened.

“We need to revenge your father!” Dain grabbed his hurting arm. “They have to pay for what they did!”

Fili hissed with pain, Dain’s fingers hurting his wound.

“No, we will not.” Fili tried walking away.

“What do you mean no?” Dain followed him.

“You heard the King!” A soldier Fili knew well hissed at Dain.

“It’s good to see you alive and well Bofur.” Fili smiled at the soldier.

“Thank you my King.” The alpha lowered his head.

“We have to act now! Take them by surprise!” Dain continued rumbling, following Fili back to the royal tent.

“No!” Fili found his voice. “Dwalin make sure he won’t interrupt the negotiations.”

“Yes, My King!” Dwalin assured him and showed Dain out.

“What’s going on?” Fili asked Balin.

“Thranduil fell, just like Thorin. The other side is thinking about what to do next.” Balin told him. “I assured the heir to the throne that we want to cease fighting.”

“What was his reaction?” Fili asked.

“She said she will decide what to do as soon as they count their dead.” Balin grimaced.

“Tell our men to release the bodies of the other army.” Fili ordered, not stirred by the news the heir to Mirkwood throne was a female.

“Yes, My King!” Balin lowered his head.

Fili gazed at the royal banner, and tried to breathe. The news that his father was dead was slowing sinking in. He had to make a decision.

“I will need to sow it again.” The calm voice surprised him.

“What?” Fili asked.

“The wound opened again.” The medic scolded him.

Fili without a word took off his shirt and sat down. He didn’t even flinch when the omega began fixing the broken stitches.

“Thank you.” He told the omega, who didn’t complain about him ruining his work.

“No problem.” The omega whispered back.

“I admire the service you and the medics do.” Fili told him gently.

The omega gazed at him stunned, as if no one ever made him realise just how important his work was.

“I wish there were no more wars and no more medics needed.” The omega admitted.

“So do I.” Fili inhaled deeply. The omega made him wonder about the dark sides of war. The blood and the gore. The wounds and the dead. His clothes were covered in blood, but his hands were clean. The moves precise and trained.

“How many wars have you seen?” He could easily tell the omega was young, but yet his hands were experienced.

“Six.” The omega grimaced.

“I’ll try to make this the last one.” Fili whispered in pain.

The omega’s almost black eyes gazed at him seriously. Those black orbs were so dark and so full of meaning and depths. He saw sadness and disbelief in those beautiful eyes. As if war was the only thing he knew. And Fili could agree, war was the only thing he knew as well. The last years so deadly and bloody.

He needed something else, he needed some warmth and comfort. And he wanted to give him a tiny bit of that too. Before he knew it he pulled the omega closer and sealed their lips together. The smell of disinfecting balms and blood reached him, but he wanted him clean of it all. Pulling the strings of his apron, and later taking his shirt off, he admired the clean skin.

At first the omega seemed too shocked to react, but then he was fully compliant. His lips warm and replying to his kisses. The strong lean body pressing into him, and the pure passion. Fili loved the tender smell of his skin, a mixture of oranges and some spice. The unmistakable omega scent, full of messages the alpha in him loved. At that moment it was just them in the whole world.

Feeling the warm body peacefully sleeping next to him, Fili swore he would keep his word. No more wars. He wanted his kingdom and people safe. He wanted to see those dark eyes without sadness. Gazing at his sleeping figure Fili dreamt of seeing him smile.

The next day was very busy, Fili had another meeting with Balin. Before noon an envoy was sent inviting him to a meeting with the Mirkwood King.

“Your father is still warm and you’re betraying his very ideals the very same day!” Dain yelled after him.

“I’m doing what is right for my people, not for my father.” Fili rode by him, and motioned some soldiers to keep an eye on Dain.

It took a while to get to the enemy camp, he saw the Mirkwood soldiers glare at him angrily.

“This way your Majesty.” A tall dark haired soldier led him towards the royal tent.

He walked into to see a tent as posh as his father’s, carpets and furniture.

The tall female alpha was stunning. Her long dark red hair stood out in the golden decor of the tent. Her eyes were dark and furious, but she seemed calm.

“Take a seat please.” The pointed to a table set for two. “We have much to discus.”

“We do.” Fili nodded, all the training he had prepared him for this. Negotiations.

“Are you aware why our fathers began this crazy senseless war?” She asked him after a while.

“There was a number of reasons.” Fili had no idea what she was hinting at.

“So he never told you.” She whispered gently, her features more subtle all of a sudden. “Never mind.” She flashed a small smile.

“I want peace.” Fili put the cards on the table.

“Peace?” She whispered with a grin. “At what cost?”

“What do you want for peace?” He asked.

“You tell me, you guys began this crazy war.” She hissed.

“What are your expectations?” He asked, she was smart. Very smart.

“Take your army back home. And sign a treating granting everlasting peace.” She hissed. “I want export guarantees and trade routes.”

“To everlasting peace.” Fili raised the glass of wine.

“Seems we’ll be getting along just fine.” She flashed a smile. “Will you marry my brother to guarantee the treaty?” She shot at him.

“Only if he finds a soft spot for me in his heart, or I for him in mine.” Fili told her honestly.

“A true romantic, are you?” She smiled honestly. “I love him, so if he chooses, I will help arrange it.”

“You are right.” Fili inhaled deeply, feeling a huge burden fall off his shoulders. “We’ll be getting along just fine.”

“I’ll send a message when a visit with my brother will be possible.” She told him slowly.

“I’ll be waiting.” He agreed.

When he arrived back, Balin was already waiting with the plan how to relocate their troops.

“We are ready to depart by tomorrow morning, the dead and injured are being sent off home as we speak.” Balin informed him. “How did it go?”

“Surprisingly well.” Fili admitted.

“She way more reasonable than her father.” Balin admitted.

“And so am I.” Fili smiled and walked to his tent.

He ate dinner and before nightfall, the medic omega arrived to inspect his wounds.

“Take off your shirt please...” The omega asked. Fili could feel those finger lingering on his body a tiny bit longer than necessary.

“How is it healing?” Fili asked.

“There will be a scar, and it will continue to hurt for some time.” The omega admitted.

“At least there will be peace.” Fili whispered.

“Will there really?” The omega asked, those keen dark eyes resting on his face.

“I promise.” Fili took his meticulous hands into his strong ones.

He gently brushed a tress of wild hair off his face. “Will you eat with me?” He pointed to the food. “And will you stay tonight?”

The dark bottomless pits gazed at him with sudden emotion in them. “I’d love to.” The raspy whisper made Fili smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili had problems believing the events of the last three days, two nights in warm lustful arms. The forbidden touch of an alpha, so pleasant and thrilling. The promise of a good tomorrow. He promised peace. And as the army was packing to leave, Kili prayed it to be true. He didn’t want to see anyone dead anymore. He didn’t want to be a medic, he didn’t want to sow wounds and patch up guts. But until they arrived all the way back he would have to continue. So many were wounded and dying.

It was a six day march back, and Kili hated marching. The last nights warm and comfortable in the same strong arms, but the bitter thought that those arms did not mean a change in his life. He was a slave, he was trained as a medic. The chance of being bought out was low. No one would want him, so Kili was thrilled to get one more night. A night of love. His last one. Coming back home, meant endless work at the hospital for veterans. He was a bit bitter there were no personal promises from the alpha, but he knew better now to keep his hopes up. His life was downhill...

Seeing the walls marking the border, his breathing was much lighter. Almost there. On arrival they followed the carts to the hospital and reported to the head doctor. Later with Ori and Nori, he rushed to their small quarters at the back of the hospital.

“So will that alpha buy you out?” Ori whispered.

“Who?” Kili pretended he didn’t know. He liked snuggling with both of them, it wasn’t the embrace of a lover, but it gave safety.

“The one with whom you spent so many nights...” Nori whispered.

“I doubt it...” Kili inhaled deeply.

“Was it worth it?” Ori asked him gently.

“Every single second.” Kili admitted.

“I’m sorry...” Ori gently embraced him.

“Nothing to be sorry about... that’s just life.” Kili tried to pretend it did not hurt him.

The next day proved to bring many changes. But the source was unpredictable.

“I’m glad you’re finally here!” Oin grabbed Ori’s arm. “Get Nori and Kili and come to my office as soon as possible.”

When they arrived Oin was sitting at his desk, and a slim built alpha was sitting on the chair in front of him.

“Bofur, these are Ori, Nori and Kili.” Oin introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all!” Bofur smiled a friendly smile.

“Sergeant Bofur, from today is your new owner. So after your shift please gather your things.” Oin smiled at them.

“Owner?” Ori whispered with fear.

“Don’t fear me little one...” The alpha smiled gently. “The last week was hell for me, I saw my brother fall in battle, and I thought he was dead... so imagine my surprise when upon arrival my younger brother told me Bifur is alive. Severely injured but alive. Oin told me the story that you three found Bifur on the battlefield when everyone else assumed he was dead...” The man had tears in his eyes.

“I don’t have much, and I can’t promise you a life in comfort... But I would like to try to repay to you and show you what it means to get my brother back from the dead...” Bofur was openly now crying, stunning all three omegas.

“So after your shift pack your things, and Bofur will take you to your new home.” Oin smiled at them. All three omegas were simply lost for words.

The same evening they packed their meagre belongings and walked after their new owner to a humble abode right next to an inn. “My brother Bombur runs the inn, so I will ask you to help him out with the kids. He’s an omega like you, and he has eight kids, with his alpha wife. Bifur will need help too, but apart from that you will be able to do as you please... We might not have much but I will try to make your lives the best possible...”

“That’s already more than we ever dreamt of...” Tiny Ori whispered seeing the clean comfortable room.

“What’s the workshop?” Nori asked curiously.

“My father was a toymaker.” Bofur smiled. “And now that Bifur cannot serve in the army, I’m going to open it again.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Kili smiled seeing the old toys, but in his head concluded that the shop needed dusting. And he would do it first thing in the morning, getting out of the hospital was already a dream come true.

\-------

Fili came home and immediately he had a war between his advisors, some of whom listened to a lot of false things Dain told them. It took endless hours of asserting his position, to finally set things the way he wanted them to be. Before he knew it two weeks had passed, and the idea that he should do something about the omega hit him tenfold. He sent Dwalin to the hospital to get a list of medics from the war, but the names meant nothing to him. Later he talked to the head doctor himself, but finding the omega proved difficult. He was either transferred or sold, and since he was a slave no records were kept. He felt helpless as if he let someone important to him down. But soon other things kept him busy, as if not for the lonely cold nights, he would have forgotten about him altogether.

Soon Tauriel arrived with her brother, and a difficult time of detailed negotiations began. Soon it was evident Legolas did not fancy him, but the blond had a eventful meeting with his cousin Gimli.

Things seemed fine, but at the same time there was hole, he tried to fill it with escorts and harem omegas, but no one had those deep meaningful eyes.

\------

Bofur was stunned with what the three omegas were doing. By the time he got up, the workshop was sparkling clean, breakfast was on the table, and the kids ambushed his new housemates.

“Uncle Bofur, I’m so glad you’re not going to be here alone!” The alpha girl Dainy smiled seeing him.

“I see you met my friends.” Bofur smiled.

“They saved uncle Bifur.” Moli smiled happily.

“We just did our job.” Kili told her gently.

“We’re all glad you did.” Tobur the youngest hugged him firmly.

“How is Bifur doing?” Bofur asked gently.

“Ori is reading him a book, he’s awake.” Kili told him with a smile.

“And where is Nori?” Bofur asked stunned.

“He’s helping in the kitchen of the inn.” Kili smiled and continued playing with the kids. “He’s good at baking.”

“You really don’t have to...” Bofur was stunned.

“We do.” Kili told him seriously.

Their life evolved in a way the three friends never predicted. It was safe and comfortable. The whole family took them in. Bombur was great, his wife extremely charismatic and charming. Eight kids sharing those characteristics between themselves. Bofur was the best, he was warm and kind. Someone else in his positions, owning three young omega, would claim at least one. But not him, he treated them with respect as a friend. He ever asked for their help with the shop, but accepted it gratefully. The food was divine, the room warm and comfortable. Life seemed a dream.

Until the day Kili realised his mindless nights of pleasure, wouldn’t end just as a dream. He was an idiot and now his new owner...

“Kili’s what’s going on, you haven’t been yourself recently.” Nori complained as Kili paled seeing food.

“I’m just feeling a bit under the weather.” Kili admitted, but the spark in Nori’s eyes did not indicate he bought it.

“You’re going to have to tell him eventually.” Ori’s voice was cold.

Kili looked down and blushed, and suddenly all thoughts were chased away from his mind, as bile rose in his stomach and forced him to rush to the bathroom.

Six nights of crying and talking to Nori and Ori. The seventh day he had to face facts, Bombur was glaring at him, too shy to ask. His time was up. He had to face what he did.

He saw worry in Bofur’s eyes, but sitting down and telling him... Kili simply began crying as if the word had ended.

“Has anyone hurt you?” Bofur was all worry. “If so please tell me...”

But Kili just shook his head desperate.

“I’m pregnant...” He finally mumbled.

His owner went silent. “But you’re not mated or bonded?” Bofur asked in a gentle voice.

Kili just shook his head.

“Did someone force you?” The second question made him cry even more, but he firmly shook his head.

“It was during the war...” He finally mumbled.

Bofur gently embraced him, rocking his sobbing body. “He didn’t claim you or buy you out?” The crying just increased. “I’m so sorry...” He whispered gently.

“We’re going to manage just fine... a tenth child running around makes no difference...” Bofur laughed.

“Tenth?” Kili asked.

“Bombur is pregnant again too.” Bofur made him realise. “As much as people consider it a reason for shame, I certainly can imagine more dreadful things. A child is happy news, even if that alpha did not want to keep you.” He gently wiped the falling tears. “We’ll all help you, so just stop crying.”

“You’re not ashamed of me?” Kili gazed at him. Slaves having children was no news, but most were forced to terminate, some were sold along with the bastard, or were punished for it.

“There are many strange things in life.” Bofur smiled. “A child can only be treated as a blessing.”

And he was right. The pregnancy caused lost of gossip, some neighbours commented that Bofur bought himself three whores, but on the whole no one seemed to do anything about it. Kili after the first two months of throwing up, was blooming and in a great mood, so his friends breathed in with relief.

“Thank you for being so kind to him...” Nori whispered to Bofur. Somehow the witty kind alpha made him feel safe.

“I owe all three of you.” Bofur told him seriously. “A child is not a reason for shame or prejudice.”

“Too bad most people wouldn’t agree with you... I’ve been called a bastard all my life... and my omega mother a whore...” Nori had tears in his eyes. “Will you protect the child?” He asked.

“With my own name.” Bofur declared. He didn’t mind that one of his slaves was going to be a father, and he hoped the child would be healthy.

“We owe you.” Nori’s whisper made him realise he lost a piece of the big picture. “There are few things we can do to make it up to you...”

“You’re already doing enough, helping in the shop, the inn and the kids... I couldn’t ask for more from you.” Bofur assured him warmly. If he had known three slaves could be so efficient, hard working and diligent, he would have bought some years ago. Just a few weeks and the omegas were like family to him.

“There is one more thing I could do...” Nori’s arm rested on his chest. He wasn’t a slave of pleasure anymore, his hands tainted with hard work and chores, but he was trained to be one. His hand slowly slid down his master’s chest, he could feel the rapid breathing.

“You don’t have to...” Bofur assured him. “I didn’t buy any of you for anything like this...” He mumbled.

“I don’t have anything else to offer...” Nori inhaled deeply. “I want to...” He spoke in a low raspy voice. “I want to show you how much your kind heart means to me...”

“Nori... I respect you... please you don’t have to do anything against yourself...” Bofur was red and frazzled.

Nori just smiled widely. “I’m doing this for myself...” He taunted taking his master’s hand and tracing his own body.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili felt safe like never before in his life. Bofur was the kindest and most sincere of owners, he gave them a lot of freedom, and the more he gave the more they strived to be useful. Ori began teaching the children reading and writing, supporting the oldest at school. Nori spent most days at the inn, helping with the kitchen or the serving. While Kili chose to spend time at the shop. He made sure it was clean, he served the customers and he began sowing clothes for the many dolls and toys they were now making.

Bifur despite his traumatic injury, seemed fine. He didn’t speak, but he understood. And when he finally felt good enough to help out, he proved he was the real toy master in the shop. Kili shyly proposed help with painting the toys, and soon all three of them were working side by side. Making their little shop profitable.

“So what are you going to name the little one?” Bofur asked him with a smile. Kili’s belly was now pleasantly round and bulging.

“I’m not sure.” Kili admitted. “My father’s brother had a beautiful strong name. So if it’s going to be an alpha I’ll name him after him, if an omega I’ll give him my dad’s name.”

“What if it’s a girl?” Bofur suggested.

“There hasn’t been any girls in my family, of all I know.” Kili told him slowly. “But my dad’s name would be good as well.”

Bifur at that moment became very agitated.

“What do you want?” Bofur hissed at him. But the silent man extended his hand towards Kili and led him to his room.

“What’s this?” Kili glanced at the beautiful hand carved piece of furniture.

“That’s a real baby cot.” Bofur smiled. “So this is what you’ve been doing the last few evenings! It’s a special bed for the baby.” Bofur showed him how to rock the cot.

“It’s too beautiful!” Kili had tears in his eyes. “This is too much...”

Bifur firmly handed him a cloth, and gently patted his huge belly.

“Thank you!” The solemn omega smiled happily and hesitantly touched the side of the cot.

“You’re welcome.” Bofur assured him.

\-------

Fili felt restless, everything seemed going fine, but the hole in his life seemed growing. No omega seemed right for him, all of them either annoying or boring. He wished he could smell him again, that gentle fragrance he kept dreaming about. He wished he had asked his name, that he had asked him to come with him later on. That he had made a commitment. His place was with Fili, and his unknown fate was driving him crazy with worry. His deepest instincts were demanding he found the omega and that he took care of him. But the more he asked at the hospital, the more the head doctor seemed annoyed.

“Talk to Oin, he supervised most medics.” The doctor finally hissed.

Fili walked to the head field medic feeling he just had to find the omega.

“And what those someone of such great importance want from a simple medic?” He asked gently the person most feared and respected.

“To show gratitude for helping with my wounds.” Fili told him slowly.

The old doctor just glared at him. “Which medic was it again?”

“I don’t know his name. He was tall, dark curly hair, black eyes.” Fili described.

“You seem to remember him very well.” The old doctor mused. He began browsing documents.

After a while he inhaled deeply. “There was an omega of that description, but he was sold soon after the war. Peace does not require many field medics, and one of his patients was very grateful for his care as well.”

Fili slowly began digesting the news. Sold. To someone grateful for care and help. He remembered how compliant the omega was in bed, how tender his skin and how tasteful his lips. Did he share the bed of many more?

“Do you know who bought him?” Fili asked slowly.

“We never keep such records. The clerks seem to assume omegas are worthless and getting even a bit for one is good enough.” The old man told him.

“But you seem to remember well who bought him.” Fili concluded.

“I don’t remember the name but the story was pretty fascinating.” Oin admitted. “Few people survive with an axe in their heads!”

“So the solider had an axe in his head?” Fili asked, that was a solid lead.

“And a brother who oversaw the transaction.” Oin added, giving some information but not all. And he hoped they boys would stay safe, even if it was the King who was searching them out...

Fili spent weeks searching for the right alpha and his omega, but among the hundreds of soldiers injured by an axe, many had slaves. But none was the right solider. With every passing day everything in him demanded he did everything possible... but everything seemed hopeless.

“There is a situation I need you to handle.” Balin told him slowly.

“What’s going on?” Fili asked his old advisor slowly.

“Follow me to the harem please.” Balin walked with him all the way without explaining anything.

The moment he entered the harem many escort omegas tried to get his attention, but none was the omega he wanted.

“This way.” Balin showed him to a more private part of the harem, for the royal favourites. So far Fili never granted such a privilege to anyone.

There was one omega in the room, a middle aged one with blond locks and bright blue eyes.

“Let me make the formal introduction, this is Bilbo.” Balin began clumsily.

When a nurse walked in with a bundle Balin called her over.

“This is Frodo, your brother.” Balin showed him the tiny alpha baby.

Fili was lost for words, he knew his father had a large harem, but his death was so far away in time... Nine months away. The tiny boy was now his responsibility. He saw the omega worried, evidently scared for the baby. But Fili wasn’t one to get rid of unwanted blood, like the kings of the past.

“I’m very happy.” Fili gently took the baby. He glanced at the still worried omega, he knew what reward should follow giving birth to an heir to the throne. And by all mean he should be given privileges.

A vague memory from his own childhood stunned him. His beautiful omega father, his blond hair and dark blue eyes. His smile. The huge pregnant belly before he died along with his brother. ‘The harem is hell...’ Those words were in the back of his head.

“I want to watch my brother grow, so I’d like to grant you a royal apartment in the main palace.” He decided. “You will have servants, and any omega you wish from the harem may accompany you and help you with the child.”

“That’s very generous My Master.” Balin didn’t have to hide a smile.

“I will personally pick your quarters, so as soon as its ready you will be able to move.” Fili smiled gently brushing the child’s cute face.

“Thank you!” He saw tears in the omega’s eyes.

“Thank you for giving me a reason to make my kingdom even better.” Fili smiled tenderly. The alpha in him happy for scenting the child of his blood, his family.

“I told you he’s special.” Balin’s whisper to Bilbo reached Fili’s keen ears and made him smile.

\------

Kili awoke feeling huge pain, just one gesture made Ori wake up the whole house. Soon Nori, Ori and Bombur were with him.

“Relax the first time is worst...” Bombur tried to assure him.

“That didn’t sound good...” Nori scolded him with a smile.

“Get a few towels and a bowl with warm water.” Bombur instructed and despite his own pregnant belly he did his best.

“Breathe in, breathe out... control your heart rate and breathing...” Bombur continued supporting.

“It fucking hurts!” Kili complained.

“It’s suppose to hurt! You’re bringing a new life into the world!” Nori reminded him.

“This is so scary...” Ori was pale and stunned.

It took extremely long for everyone, Kili yelling and cursing, Nori trying to do his best, Ori finally fainted and Bombur tried to control the situation.

When finally the baby cried out, Nori breathed in with relief.

“You have a beautiful alpha boy. He’s going to grow strong.” Nori smiled.

“May he grow well.” Bombur gently washed the infant.

Soon the baby was placed in Kili’s arms.

“He’s perfect...” Kili smiled at his son.

“He’s simply beautiful.” Nori smiled happily.

“Frerin.” Kili decided. “He deserves a strong name.”

“We have an alpha boy!” Nori smiled to Bofur, who finally mustered the courage to peek inside.

“Congratulations!” Bofur smiled at the happy father.

“Thank you!” Kili was still stunned with the huge change that just happened in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Bofur loved the tiny boy as if he were his own. Frerin was growing like crazy, and the bright hair in contrast to all the red and dark haired children stood out. It wasn’t a huge problem, the family accepting the boy with all their hearts. He loved the way Nori was fawning over the boy, and he wished they had one of their own as well. But the years did not bring anymore children into their household.

“How’s my little Sunshine?” Nori lifted the six year old with ease. Frerin’s wild laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Can we go to the library again?” The boy asked.

“Ori will take you after lunch.” Nori reminded him.

“Why won’t you take me?” Frer asked curiously.

“I have to go and work in the kitchen.” Nori reminded him.

“Do all adults have to work?” Frer asked curiously. His questions were becoming more and more serious.

“Most have to. This work is okay. We used to work as field medics during a great war, that job was horrible.” Nori gently brushed his curly hair. He often mused why this child looked nothing like his friend, Frer looked like no one he knew.

“I want to help too.” Frer declared.

“I’ll ask Bofur to let you try painting the toys.” Nori suggested.

“Thank you!” The bright smile was the best reward.

Kili protested, but stubborn Frerin found his way into the workshop right next to Bifur, painting with his father’s expert skills.

“You’re as talented as your father!” Bofur smiled seeing the first toys come to life. Bifur just grunted something and patted the boy’s head with praise.

“Are you ready to go to the library?” Ori asked him gently.

“Finally!” The boy smiled with enthusiasm.

Ori just smiled seeing his huge energy, the boy never seemed tired and his curiosity was enormous.

“So what book would you like to get today?” Ori asked him. There were bringing back three books, just like they did every day.

“Are there books about toy making?” Frer asked curiously.

“I’m not sure, we’ll take a look.” Ori told him.

“What about you? What are you going to search for today?” The boy asked.

“I want one more book about the Elf Wars.” Ori told him.

“They lived in the old days?” Frer remembered easily. His memory was one of the things Ori admired the most. “They gave us alphas and omegas.”

“Correct.” Ori smiled. “But I’m more interested in war strategies. Their army was organised differently.”

“In what way?” Frer asked. War was one of his favourite topics, and his father’s and Bofur’s stories about it fascinated him.

“You’ll read about it with me.” Ori took his hand and guided him in.

The public royal library was huge. It was a grand location, with thousands of books. Only a part was accessible to the public, and only those registered could borrow books from the public zone. Ori had to wait three years for the privilege, and even his owner’s guarantee wasn’t simply enough.

“I love it here...” Frer smiled inhaled the smell of books all around.

“Me too...” Ori pulled him to the front desk. He gave back the books they had, but later the real problem was making a choice.

“Let’s find my book about the Elf Wars.” Ori showed him to the right section.

“What’s up there?” Frer asked curiously gazing up at the balcony.

“That’s a limited part of the library, but I’ve never been there.” Ori admitted.

“I wish I could go and see it...” Frer inhaled deeply.

“So what book would you like today?” Ori showed him the books.

Frer sat down and began browsing the books Ori proposed. He gazed up, only to see deep blue eyes staring back at him.

“Why is a child up there?” Frer asked Ori.

“I’m not sure.” Ori whispered. Frer glare at him, and gazed back up. The child up on the balcony waved at him, and Frer waved back.

“So make your pick!” Ori pointed to the books and slowly Frer browsed them to pick one.

He glanced one last time and smiled at the boy over there.

The next day Frer was literarily running towards the library.

“Do you think we’ll see him again?” He asked time after time.

“Maybe...” Ori inhaled. “Few kids know how to read as well as you, at your age...”

“You mean I’m smarter than the other kids at home?” Frer asked.

“You’re exceptionally smart.” Ori had no reason to hide that.

“I want to be smarter...” Frer complained.

“What for?” Ori asked him gently.

“To make all our lives even better...” Frer admitted.

“You’re heart is as huge as your dad’s.” Ori smiled.

“Do you think?” Frer pointed to the balcony.

Ori gave back the books and walked to the table.

\------

“It’s surprising such a young child comes here regularly.” Balin smiled looking down at the main hall.

“I’m the same age...” Frodo noticed glancing down. The blond boy always came with a red head omega, both were poorly dressed, but always smiling.

Balin gazed at Frodo and smiled gently, the boy was exceptionally smart, just like both his fathers and brother. The talent was in the family, so seeing another boy so young coming there was a surprise.

“Would you like to meet him?” Balin asked him gently. The boy eagerly nodded. They had been watching the boy the last month, so he seemed someone close and approachable. Frodo didn’t have many friends, Fili made sure he was safe and that made things difficult.

“I’ll ask the librarian to invite them here...” Balin decided seeing the huge enthusiasm in his eyes.

They watched the servant walk downstairs and they saw the surprised glare the boy sent up. The guardian didn’t seem to hesitate, he took the boy’s hand and they both rushed upstairs.

“This place is just awesome!” The boy’s enthusiastic voice reached Balin and Frodo. And immediately the old teacher realised this boy was Frodo’s opposite. Lively and active.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” The blond boy took initiative with huge confidence. “I’m Frerin!” He introduced himself with some inner energy that stunned Balin.

“The pleasure is all mine! I’m Frodo!” Frodo held his hand with a light smile. “This is my teacher Master Balin Fundin.” He introduced the older man.

“This is my father’s friend, Ori.” Frerin smiled and pointed to the shy Ori.

“Would you like to join us for some tea and biscuits and a conversation about books?” The old teacher proposed.

“Yes!” Frerin replied with happiness.

Balin watched the boy with amazement. Frodo was just like Fili and Thorin. But this boy, Frerin, was like a hurricane. Really witty and smart. Well read and evidently bright. His guardian, Ori, was guiding his education in a bizarre way. Over the course of the afternoon they learnt a lot about the poor boy.

“So your family runs an inn and a toy shop?” Frodo was fascinated.

“My dad makes toys and run the shop.” Frodo smiles with ease. “My owner’s brother runs the inn.”

“Your owner’s?” Frodo was startled. “You’re a slave?”

“I’m an alpha so I’m not a slave. But my dad is.” Frer saw no reason to be ashamed of his dad.

“Do you go to school?” Balin interrupted gently.

“He’s signed up to begin as soon as he’s seven.” Ori told them with a smile. “He passed the tests with flying colours.”

“I bet he did.” Balin smiled tenderly. “He’s exceptionally bright.”

“He is.” Ori smiled.

“Until that day maybe you would like to spend some time here with us? It’s easier to learn in good company.” Balin proposed, his words making Frodo’s smile even wider.

“I’d love to!” Frerin declared. “Can we please?” He turned to Ori.

“I bet your dad will consent.” Ori gently brushed his hair.

“Don’t you have to ask your owner?” Frodo asked suddenly.

“He’s a really good person. He’s very warm and caring.” Ori assured them quickly.

“It’s a very fun story! My dad, Ori and his brother, were field medics and they saved our owner’s brother. So after the war he bought them out.” Frerin told the old story. “Bifur still has a piece of the axe in his head, but he’s okay now.”

“Can I meet them?” Frodo glanced at the old teacher.

“I bet we can arrange something at a later date.” Balin smiled gently, and passed both boys some paper and gave them their first real task.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili smiled listening to yet another story about how fascinating Frerin’s new friend was. He listened with a huge smile, as much as the Luin family loved them and accepted them, Frerin was way more talented at school subjects. And where many of the Luin kids went into vocational school, only a few went into full time scholar education. A friend would mean someone he could rely on. Friends were the most important thing in life from Kili’s perspective. His whole life was living proof.

“Be nice!” Kili gently told him.

“Do you think I could give him this?” Frerin showed him one of his first toys. One he made by himself from scratch without any help. It was a dog, with brown fur and beautiful decorations.

“I bet he’ll love it.” Kili gently kissed his forehead, stunned with how much his son was looking more and more like the alpha he missed. The alpha who gave him the most precious thing ever...

He smiled seeing the huge smile on Frer’s face. “I packed you some of Nori’s new cookies, your friend should love them.”

“Thank you!” Frerin smiled and put the snacks into his bag.

“I’ll see you later Dad!” Frerin said goodbye with one last kiss.

“Have fun!” Kili waved, at Ori and Frerin disappearing in the distance.

He walked back inside, only to see Nori sitting on his bed looking pale.

“Is everything alright?” He asked gently and sat next to his friend.

“I think I’m ill...” Nori confessed.

Kili’s eyes went narrow, he had the most medical education of all three former field medics, but this surprised him.

“Tell me what’s wrong...” Kili asked him.

“Do you remember old Fagorn?” Nori asked. Three years ago the old man next door, slowly grew slim, after a long while he simply died. His insides twisted and causing huge pain.

“Let’s not panic, tell me what’s going on.” Kili tried to calm him down.

“I can’t hold down food...” Nori complained. “I feel nauseous most days and nights. I can’t taste food anymore so I’m pretty much useless in the kitchen. My clothes have become loose...”

“Is morning the worst?” Kili asked him gently, and Nori nodded sadly.

“When did it begin?” Kili interviewed him.

“Six weeks ago...” Nori was grim.

Kili gazed at him, later at the mark on his neck signalling the world he was mated.

“I think you’re pregnant.” Kili told him with a smile.

“What?” Nori was stunned. “It’s been almost eight years... Oin said I won’t be able to have children ever...” He was forced to abort three times by his previous owner, the brutality of the acts was beyond immeasurable.

“You were severely injured before. Maybe it took time for your body to heal.” Kili made him realise. “Look at Bifur... he didn’t speak for three years, now he can at least mumble a bit.”

“You really think so?” Nori asked with tears in his eyes.

“I do.” Kili reached out and embraced him.

“You’re the best friend ever!” Nori kissed his cheek.

“I’m going to be an uncle...” Kili smiled happily.

\------

Bilbo sat with Balin and Frodo, waiting for the mysterious best friend. Fili expressed some worry, so Bilbo decided one afternoon with them in the Royal Library couldn’t hurt.

“Frodo!” A cheerful strong voice called out.

“Frerin!” Frodo rushed to the boy.

Bilbo was surprised to see a slave follow the boy, the humble clothes setting the omega apart from others.

“Bilbo, this is Ori!” Balin introduced them. “He’s one of the brightest minds out there... And I bet you both will become friends as well.”

“It’s a real pleasure to meet you!” Bilbo held his hand tenderly.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Ori smiled. He glanced at his robes. “You’re an omega from the Royal Harem?” He shot a question.

“How did you know?” Bilbo asked, it wasn’t as if he was wearing a tag.

“The jewel.” Ori pointed out. Bilbo stood there stunned, few people knew what it symbolised.

“You were in the harem?” Bilbo asked gently.

“Only a short part of my childhood.” Ori admitted. “Later I was sold with my brother and my friend.”

“I’m sorry...” Bilbo had no idea what to say.

“Nothing to be sorry about, I worked as a field medic, I had the chance to gain an education, now I have a great life... Full of love and family.” Ori smiled tenderly.

Later they sat down, as the kids were having a lesson with Balin. They could talk on end, the deep understanding surprised for both. Bilbo admired the strength in the omega. And Ori was stunned with just how educated the other omega was.

“I was sold to the harem as a teenager, so I remember my family well. My alpha mother was a very modern and educated woman, while my dad was simply warm and kind. After their deaths my family... wanted everything they possessed without my presence. So that’s how I ended up where I am.” Bilbo smiled.

“I’m happy you decided to come today. Frerin and Frodo get along like wildfire.” Ori glanced at the chatting boys.

“I got something for you.” Frerin surprised them during tea time.

When he handed Frodo the small toy the boy gazed at him stunned.

“I made it myself...” The boy blushed.

“It’s beautiful!” Bilbo smiled seeing the toy.

“Thank you!” Frodo had tears in his eyes, out of all the expensive toys he had, this one was simply perfect. “I love it!”

“You’re welcome!” Frer smiled. “I hope to become as good as my owner one day.”

“You will.” Ori patted his blond hair. “You already paint as good as your dad.” He kissed his forehead.

“I also brought some cookies! Nori baked them today!” Frerin put the cookies on a plate.

“My brother is phenomenal at baking.” Ori told them with a smile.

“He really is.” Bilbo smiled after the first bite.

“You should all come to dinner!” Frerin spontaneously declared.

“That’s actually a good idea!” Ori supported him.

“We don’t want to impose!” Bilbo tried to be polite.

“I want to see the shop! And meet your family!” Frodo insisted.

“Please...” Frerin did his best puppy eyes.

“Fine!” Bilbo smiled. The joy in his son’s eyes was something he rarely saw, and there was nothing he could refuse him.

Accompanied by Dwalin, Bilbo’s personal bodyguard, they walked all the way to their humble home. Frodo didn’t seem to see the poorer area, for him it was his friend’s home, and nothing could ruin the pleasure of visiting him.

“Dwalin?” A cheerful voice called out.

“Bofur?” The huge man smiled.

“It’s great to see you! It’s been years!” Bofur half scolded him, half greeted, but the firm embrace showed everyone they knew each other well.

“This is Bilbo, and his son Frodo.”Dwalin introduced them.

“So this is Frerin’s friend?” Bofur greeted the young boy with a huge smile. “Have you shown him into the shop?” He whispered to Frerin. “Go ahead boys!” He smiled.

“Come inside!” Bofur invited them all in.

“How is your bother doing?” Dwalin asked suddenly remembering they withdrew from the army due to Bifur’s injuries.

“Come and see for yourself!” Bofur smiled happily.

The dining room was the biggest room in the house, they expanded it after the number of kid reached twelve, so now the extra few people fit perfectly. Thanks to a huge effort most of the Luins lived at Bofur’s and Bifur’s house, while the inn was fully turned into rooms for rent, bringing even more profit.

“Bifur?” Dwalin asked glancing at the injured man. “You look like shit!”

The man just laughed and embraced him.

“He can’t really talk, but we got used to it!” Bofur smiled.

“He looks cool!” One of the kids informed him.

“And scary!” A girl smiled.

“You made it just in time for dinner!” Mathilda told him. “Too bad it took you so long to muster the courage to visit us!” She scolded their old friend.

“Good to see you too!” Balin hugged her gently.

“So this is the famous Frodo?” Mathilda embraced the child eagerly. “Frerin has told us a lot about you!”

“Where’s Nori?” Ori asked gently.

“He’s not feeling well!” Bofur grimaced.

Soon the boys came back followed by Kili and Nori.

“This is my Dad!” Frerin introduced him to Balin, Bilbo and Frodo.

“Finally!” Bilbo smiled.

“Thank you for your kindness to my son...” Kili told him.

“Kee...” Nori’s hiss dragged him back to the red head.

“Will you all please take a seat?” Kili asked them.

“Today calls for a celebration!” Bofur pulled out the best wine they had.

“It does!” Kili stood up and pulled Nori closer. “Dear Family and Friends.” He nodded at Frodo and his dad. “We have great news today... Our family is going to be even bigger soon.” He smiled. Bofur went pale with the implication, but Mathilda and the kids immediately began cheering.

“Finally!” She embraced Nori tenderly.

“We’re going to have a brother or sister!” Dainy rushed to Nori.

“I’m so happy!” Frerin embraced Nori, and soon all the kids followed.

“Let him breathe!” Bofur scolded him and shielded Nori in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo had no idea how one dinner turned into them coming over at least three times a week. If it were Frodo’s decision, they would eat there daily. The food was divine and the atmosphere was friendly. The loving caring family was one of a kind, and Bilbo felt like home. Something about Mathilda and Bombur reminded him of his own parents. All the kids, all the people finding shelter in their home. The unusual story how the three medics found Bifur half dead on the battlefield and everything Bofur did to give them a good life. It was something Bilbo truly missed. As much as he respected Fili beyond a doubt, this haven was what they both needed. The endless conversations with Nori, Ori and Kili were fascinating. Balin told him how much Frodo changed, how much more confident he became, how much this friendship built him up.

After thinking about it a long time he decided to make a step even further. Getting Kili alone took some planning, but he wanted the omega to make a decision for himself.

“Don’t get me wrong...” Bilbo began hesitantly. “But I have a proposition.”

“Proposition?” Kili seemed stunned.

“I’d like Frerin to go to school with Frodo. They became very close and I want them to continue their education together.” Bilbo told him. “We would take care of the costs.”

“Costs?” Kili was even more perplexed.

“Frodo has been signed up to the Grey Academy.” Bilbo told him slowly.

“We can’t afford a school like that...” Kili was pale and evidently ashamed. Frerin was signed up for the local school.

“We will handle the costs.” Bilbo repeated.

“I can’t accept...” Kili began.

“You can.” Bilbo insisted. “Frodo’s brother will be paying and he can afford it. Frerin deserves it. The Grey Academy has the best teachers, they will have an individual program.”

“But...” Kili looked down at his hands, which were now shacking violently.

“Please. I want them to form a bond for life. Frodo has just me and his brother, Frerin is equally talented and smart.” Bilbo told him gently. “Let me do this for both of you.”

“Thank you...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“Thank you...” Bilbo embraced him. “This really means a lot to me. Your friendship means a lot to me.”

\------

Fili came back from Mirkwood in a good mood. The peace was strong, Tauriel a real friend. Many things worried him, politics was difficult, but having a strong ally was beneficial for peace. He had to maintain peace, for his people and for Frodo. He loved his brother with all his heart, and the last letters made him happy. Frodo found a friend, someone smart and strong. Someone with a huge loving family. He was happy for him, friends were important in life, as much as family.

He couldn’t wait to see him again, he missed Bilbo and Frodo very much. But some international politics required his presence.

“Fili!” Frodo yelled seeing him, showing much more enthusiasms than ever before.

“I have so many things to tell you!” Frodo began chatting.

Fili lifted him with ease. “I brought a few gifts for you... Tauriel said she hopes to see you next time she comes.”

“We’d both like that. Tauriel is a great King.” Bilbo smiled at him.

“I miss her, she’s really nice!” Frodo admitted. “Come to my room!” He pulled Fili along. “I have to show you the toys Frerin made for me! He’s learning how to be a toymaker from his owner, and he’s been trying to make the best toys ever!”

“Owner?” Fili asked, trying to hide his prejudice.

“His dad is great, but he was born a slave. Frerin is an alpha so he’s not a slave, but he calls his dad’s owner that.” Frodo explained unfazed.

“I see...” Fili inhaled deeply, preventing any antagonising comments.

Soon Fili pushed the toys into his hands.

“These are beautiful...” Fili smiled seeing the toy collection. It was hard to believe a child made them.

“Frerin can draw just like his dad.” Frodo showed him some pictures. “I wish I could draw like that.”

“That’s a talent you have to be born with.” Fili told him slowly.

“His dad said the same.” Frodo nodded. Fili gently brushed his hair.

“I missed you so much!” Frodo embraced him firmly.

“I missed you too little rabbit.” Fili kissed his hair.

“Will you go to the library with me tomorrow?” Frodo asked.

“We’ve been going there daily, Balin is teaching both boys. Next month they are both going to begin school together.” Bilbo told him gently, filling in the gaps.

“I’d love to.” Fili held Frodo’s hand.

“Great! We’ll go and have dinner at his house. They have even better food than we do!” Frodo announced.

“They do?” Fili asked with a huge smile.

“They do.” Bilbo confirmed lightly.

“I’ll gladly join you both!” Fili gently hugged Bilbo.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili had no idea what to expect as they walked to the library, but Dwalin had a strange smug smile.

“We’re going to eat the best food in town.” He seemed happy.

“Frerin!” Frodo cried out and soon he rushed towards a blond boy running his way.

“Come you have to meet my brother!” Frodo pulled him towards everyone.

“Brother, this is my best friend Frerin.” Frodo gazed at Fili apprehensively.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” Frerin tried to be brave meeting the stranger he heard so much about.

“So how did you two meet?” Fili asked politely.

“Frodo invited us over, to the gallery.” Frerin explained.

“Us?” Fili asked, and saw a short red head slave following the boy. Dwalin’s eyes never left the omega, and the flame in them was something Fili never saw before on his friend’s face.

“This is Ori, my guardian.” The boy introduced him. The omega was really shy so he just nodded politely.

“Let’s get going, we can converse in the library.” Balin began walking, and that very moment Fili found himself right next to the blond boy.

The scent that reached him, made his heart stop. It was a tender, and familiar. Something special about it. He felt his heart sink, and later restart wildly.

“So what did you boys learn recently?” Fili asked and soon was flooded with information from both boys. And slowly a conclusion came, both were equally talented and bright.

“Well well look who the cat brought in!” Bofur laughed seeing Fili walk with the boys.

“Great to see you Bofur!” Fili hugged his old friend.

“I hear you’ve been up to great things!” He showed him in with a huge smile.

“So how’s your brother?” Fili asked. “I was a bit disappointed you both retired after the war.”

“He’s doing okay. It’s really surprising he’s alive.” Bofur laughed. “He got hit with an axe and it’s still in his head!”

“What?” Fili glanced at him with a strange feeling. A premonition haunting him.

“Frerin’s dad and my mate and his brother found him half dead and managed to save him. So after the war I bought them out.” Bofur continued explaining.

Fili’s brain was working hazily. The facts were all jumbled up, but the idea that the blond boy... It was such a wild thought.

“Fili?” Mathilda’s voice was full of surprise.

“You live here too?” Fili asked with a huge smile.

“I married his brother!” Mathilda laughed. “Don’t tell me you forgot! Come and meet the family!”

“All eleven of her kids...” Bofur winked at him.

“Eleven?” Fili was stunned.

“They never do small...” Bofur smiled.

“You know them?” Bilbo asked surprised.

“Bofur and Bifur served with me at six wars.” Fili smiled.

“Thank Mahal we don’t have more wars now... All thanks to you.” Bofur laughed.

“Why thank you!” Fili teased with a light feeling in his heart, the marry soldier who always smiled. He missed his company.

Soon he found himself in a large dining room surrounded by people he already cared for. The kids were so like to either Bombur, or Bofur or Mathilda that every single one seemed like family to him. Meeting Bofur’s mate Nori, now heavily pregnant was also touching, and he was happy his friend was thriving. He was amused with the shy glances his old mate Dwalin was sending at the young omega called Ori. The house was full of laughter. Even Bifur who couldn’t really talk would smile and nod his head. Fili held him tightly feeling regret he didn’t contact them earlier and that it took a strange coincidence to rejoin them again.

But his heart nearly stopped when he saw the last person bringing in the food. The long dark curly hair. The tall figure. Those dark bottomless eyes. He didn’t even flinch, those dark eyes barely brushed against him. But Fili’s heart was doing somersaults. His omega, the one omega he spent years searching for. The only one he wanted, all the other could never even begin to match up to him. If this omega... Fili’s heart stopped again as his eyes went across the room towards the blond boy sitting right next to Frodo. The scent already said it all. He was...

When the omega sat down and pulled the boy into his lap, Fili’s heart was bursting. They were his... and everything suddenly seemed to fit. His mood swings around the time Frodo was born, it could only be connected... He tried to focus on the conversation, but his eyes kept following the omega and boy. Praying for a chance to talk to him.

But he didn’t get one. Soon the kids left to play, but the omega just vanished. As if avoiding him.


	8. Chapter 8

The omega was avoiding him that was the only explanation. Every time he came he wouldn’t stay with them, always finding an excuse, either with the infant or with Nori’s condition. Fili saw the pain in those dark eyes, but the omega did everything to avoid meeting him in person. Frerin and Frodo were so focused on each other that they didn’t notice, but the more Fili spent time with them, the more he was certain. This child was his.

Arriving at the shop in the morning seemed the best option. Bofur greeted him eagerly but soon had to rush to his spouse. Leaving Fili to admire the shop in the presence of the omega he wanted to talk to.

Those eyes were huge and spooked. The omega was trying to hide even now, not facing him.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He tried to be as gentle as possible.

The omega just lowered his head. “I’m at your Service Your Majesty...”

“You never called me that before, and you shouldn’t start now...” Fili tried to hide his annoyance.

The omega just lowered his head even more and tried to shrink.

“I’m sorry for offending you in any way Your Majesty...” The omega’s voice seemed hollow.

“I’m not here to scold or punish you. I just want to talk.” Fili tried to be as gentle as possible.

“Why would someone of your statue want to talk to a slave?” The whisper was full of dread.

“I want to talk about our son.” Fili tried to cut the chase.

Those beautiful eyes showed now pure terror.

“I’m sorry if he offended you in any way...” The panic made Fili feel sorry for cornering the omega.

“He would never... he’s adorable...” Fili tried to ease him down.

“I beg for your forgiveness... I was selfish for having him...” The omega was on the floor in split second, pouring out all his worries. “We will not bother you with our presence... He will never claim your bloodline... So please...”

Fili was struck with emotion. The omega was scared he would hurt him. That he would take the child away or hurt the child.

“I would never hurt a child of mine...” He gently reached for the hands now curled in fists on the floor. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you...”

“I’m just a slave... you don’t have to apologise to me...” Kili continued crying.

“But I do. I could have done more to assure your safety... I could have claimed you and taken you with me...” Fili tried to show him what he felt. “I wanted to... but when I began searching for you after the war...”

The omega gazed up with terrified teary eyes. “You searched for me?”

“I never stopped... But no one would tell me your name or what happened to you. I had to push down on the Head Medic to get a shortened description of the man who bought you, but it didn’t point to anything solid. I was worried that something happened to you.” Fili tried to explain.

“You were worried? But I’m just...” Kili whispered in shock.

“You were somebody I should take care of, somebody I should have taken home...” Fili gently wiped his tears. “You gave birth to my son all alone, and I should have been there for you...” He watched the omega carefully, the pure shock in his eyes said it all. “I’m sorry I didn’t assure you of my intentions before we came back, I’m sorry I did not make sure about the formal things...”

The wide huge eyes were staring at him.

“But I’m a slave... and you’re a...” The omega couldn’t say it out loud.

“You’re my omega.” Fili told him with all his tenderness. “And you gave me a son worthy of being my heir.”

The tears really began flowing, the omega shacking violently, shaken with the emotions killing him.

“You’re safe, and I’m going to make sure I never make any mistakes again...” Fili embraced him tightly. “I’d like to start from the beginning... and later if you want to come with me and share a life with me...” His voice broke down. “I’d be utterly happy to have you both in my life...”

They stayed like that a longer while sitting on the floor and holding tightly. Kili shaken with tears and Fili gently whispering to him.

“Dad?” Frerin’s whispered startled both of them.

“Frer?” Kili mumbled and reached out, the boy did not hesitate even one second. He embraced his beloved parent and inhaled his scent trying to calm down.

“Did someone hurt you?” Frer asked in a cold voice.

“I’m fine...” Kili’s voice sounded meekly.

“Why are you talking with Frodo’s brother?” Frerin asked immediately on the defence.

“Frer...” Kili inhaled deeply. But before he could add anything Fili decided to just say the truth.

“I’m your father.” Fili faced reality immediately.

The boy just glared at him, and later he glanced at his father.

“Dad?” He asked. Kili just nodded.

Frerin glanced at the strong man right next to them.

“He’s the person you met during the war?” Frerin asked. Kili just nodded.

Frerin had no idea what to say, he watched the huge man he met as his friend’s brother, and had no idea what to say.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here all those years, but I tried to search for your dad after the war...”Fili tried explaining everything to the bright child. “I had no idea I had a son...”

The boy just continued staring. “So you wanted to buy out Dad?” He eventually asked.

“With all my heart... but he left the hospital without a trace...” Fili confessed trying to reach out to his child.

“So Frodo is my uncle?” The pure shock on Frerin’s face was priceless.

“It would seem so.” Fili tried to hide he smile.

“That’s so not cool....” Frerin cringed. “But it would be cool to have a father...”

Fili gently brushed his hair and slowly embraced both of them. “I’m never letting you go...” He whispered happily.


End file.
